


Home

by starxrossing (humanyubel)



Series: Wild Heart [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brief mentions of alien biology, Edited, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Nonbinary Character, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Pining, That I'll elaborate on in later works, Wild Heart AU, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, aka Usagi was raised by wild dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/starxrossing
Summary: Inspired by my friend Lucky's AU posts:ive been thinking about a concept for a sailor moon au where everythings kinda the same but usagi’s been raised by wild dogs for like nine years of her lifemy sailor moon au where its sorta the canon plot but usagi is a semi-feral child who was raised by dogs for a good chunk of her childhoodHome. Noun. The place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household.To sum it up. Earth was nothing like his home planet- not in the parts where it mattered.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werewolfnurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfnurse/gifts).



_Home. Noun. The place where one lives permanently, especially as a member of a family or household._

 

Seiya sat on Rei's wrap around porch, admiring the hazy start of the sunset. The lilting voices of the young girls and the laughter of his companions accompanying them simultaneously felt like a burn and a cooling salve to his frazzled nerves.

 

This planet was so strange. The people, they quickly learned, were not too unlike them. Their urban sprawl, albeit more harmful to their environment, felt familiar, though it resided in the uncanny valley. The people spoke in many different languages instead of dialects, though, he reckons, they probably all started off as different dialects and simply evolved.

 

He flexes his toes, bare feet digging into the lush green grass that Rei diligently maintained. It was soft and full of life. The air was much lighter here, his dense lungs didn't need to struggle to breathe, simply taking in each breath and exhaling as they came, instead of stopping for seconds at a time. Apparently, that was a bad thing on this planet, apnoea. It indicated poor health.

 

The ocean wasn't purple nor green. Their flowers were not nearly as aromatic. Earth had only a single moon to light the night and shield parts of the planet from their dying star's light. The atmosphere much thinner to protect from the radiation and heat. This planet did not have their missing princess. The ruler he'd taken an oath to lay his life on the line for.

 

The one thing that was fully consistent between the two worlds were the crabs. Go figure.

 

The clouds drifted distantly, fluffy cotton candy cumulus. Not dense as his own were.

 

To sum it up. Earth was nothing like his home planet- not in the parts where it mattered.

 

He fiddled with the bracelet Minako had gifted him, a valentine red cord with white, gold, red, blue, and pink beads. A simple silver moon charm smack in the middle surrounded by the beads.

 

Try as he might he couldn't get Usagi out of his head. The leader and primary caretaker of the Sailor Scouts. The girl raised by wild dogs. Even by Earth's standards that was bizarre. Not that he thought so in a mean or hateful way. No, only in a way that. try as he might, he can't get a proper frame of reference for. Even the girls didn't fully understand Usagi at times, and yet they adored and treasured her companionship.

 

He wanted to.

 

He wanted to know her favorite color and what she thought of things. Her perspective on this planet really couldn't differ that much from his. He was a complete outsider and she hadn't been socialized with humans in her formative years. Another thing that was bad on Earth.

 

She kept away from him, watchful blue eyes wary and closed off. Her small form tense and he's sure that if he looks closely enough her hair would stand on end like a dog's. But he couldn't openly look at her. She hated when he stared, hated when he made eye contact for too long. Makoto practically had to hold her back the first time he smiled at her. That was something you were _supposed_ to do on Earth.

 

He stuck to shooting her furtive glances when he was sure he could get away with it.

 

Committing every second to memory, awestruck and wanting. She was stunning in battle, minimizing damages and taking the least violent way out of encounters while still dealing with the threat, whenever she could. Though she wasn't averse to punching a foe. Her concerns were more in line with everyone in her group staying in good health both physically and emotionally.

 

Her concern for her loved ones never shone as plainly as it did in moments outside of battle.

When she'd eat Minako's terrible cooking and finish all that was given to her. When she allowed Michiru to braid and brush her hair even though she'd shake it out shorly after. The way she'd let Ami recite her studies to her despite not fully comprehending what she was talking about. When she'd drink coffee with Setsuna and watch TV with her. When she'd ride shotgun with Haruka at high speeds and hate nearly every moment of it until they rolled the roof down and felt the wind in their hair. When she'd set up the day with Rei for her to worship, lighting candles with her and enjoying the sunrise.

With him, however? She bared her teeth. Well, not just him, anyone other than the girls that got too close to her really.

He hums a gentle looping melody to himself as he loses himself further in thought. The only thing to snap him to attention is the feeling of eyes on the back of his head and the smell of flowers and wild sugar cane. He freezes despite his brain urging him not to, heart racing wildly.

He turns his head around to look at her, only for a second. Only to confirm she's really there.

Her arms are crossed and she's leaning against the sliding door, hair still damp from her bath. She's dressed in a pair of soft pink basketball shorts with golden stars at the bottoms and a baby blue t-shirt with a breast pocket sporting a red heart.

He jerks his head back and faces forward again, cheeks flushing brightly. He lowers his head, shoulders hunching up. She'd probably leave once she realized he wasn't trying to fight her. Probably.

Except Usagi always had to send his preconceptions and assumptions flying out of the window. She sits not two feet away from him and hums, not looking at him. She looks at him, straight on vocalizes from deep in her throat, lilting at the end and much more forceful.

"You... want me to hum again?" he prays he's not reading the situation wrong, and he's rewarded with a nod of her head, Golden hair spilling over her shoulder with the movement.

So he obliges. He starts off hesitant but the longer she stays the more confident he grows. Before he knows it he's singing to her, softly and reverent like his forebearers in moments of prayer. He sings the words to songs he's nearly forgotten in a tongue no one of this world could ever hope to understand. And it has the desired effects such melodies were created for. She sways softly with every rise and fall.

At the end of his third song she nods decisively to herself and moves to curl up in his lap, head resting on his thigh. Her hair's still wet and he can feel that and the warmth of her face. He doesn't dare move in the slightest but continues his songs and sure enough she falls into a light doze, and then her breathing evens out and deepens.

And yet he continues singing. He sings old love ballads, cheeks filled with a light dusting of cherry red. Maybe she doesn't understand the words, or why he sings them with the emotion he does. But it appears she takes comfort in them nonetheless.

Though this planet was strange compared to his own, didn't have the princess he was sworn to protect and serve, and honestly made little sense. It had Usagi. And in moments away from battle, he was free to relax as he _chose_.

A small part of him he desperately tried to block out hoped- hoped against all odds that maybe, just maybe... he could stay longer than was necessary. It worked in tandem with the other small part of him that supplies Earth is more like home than home.

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah hell yeah hell yeah
> 
> [fun link](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carcinisation) and a [fun song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=82xcICYq11Y)


End file.
